


A Rocky Beginning

by eaten_by_bears



Category: The Gobots, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sold Femme a couple of Rock Lords, and said I'd write a ficlet about them as a bonus. She requested something about the two of them and Kup. Which is perfect, because Kup is never out of place ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rocky Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



There was an ominous rumbling from the cell before Kup was thrown in, but a quick examination of the room didn't show any moving parts. Just a square, dark room with a bench and a couple of large boulders. He tapped one thoughtfully as he sat down.

"Watch it!"

Kup rose to his pedes again, hands in the air in a placating gesture. "Easy, easy. Didn't mean nothin' by it." The rock had unwound into a robot, or two robots, and was glaring at him pointedly.

"Oh, you didn't mean nothin', huh?" said the red head.

The purple head next to it rolled its eyes and grabbed the left hand with the right, staying it. "Back of, you lump. You wanna get shanked?"

The red head snarled, but the whole apparatus turned to pace the narrow cell, leaving Kup alone for now.

"Beg your pardon. Been a long time since I seen a Rock Lord."

The two-headed rock ignored him, busy arguing with itself. Still keeping half an optic on it, he knelt down by the rounder, grayer rock. "I'm guessing you're more than meets the geological survey yourself?"

The stone gave him no response. He settled in against the wall and took an energon goodie from subspace. He popped it into his mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully. "I used to be good friends with a quarry of Rock Lords back in the day. You know Porphyry?"

The rock rumbled next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Porphyry was my grandmother."

Kup grinned. "Now you mention it, I can see the resemblance. I remember, she always liked mineral oil." He took a small bottle from the same case as his candy and offered it. "Wanna drag?"

The rock hesitated for a moment, before growing a head and limbs. He had a round, pleasant face, and an even more pleasant figure. The resemblance to Porphyry was more pronounced in his root mode. He raised the oil to Kup before sipping it. "Name's Granite."

"Kup."

"Kup. You a Gobot?"

Kup rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly, but I guess that's close enough. So, Granite. What's a nice rock like you doin' in a Quintesson prison?"

"Surviving. What're you doing trying to get cozy with a rock?"

Kup spread his hands in front of him. "Don't see a lot of other company. Anyway, I like Rock Lords."

Granite snorted. "Funny, I don't hear that too much." He looked away as he took another drink of mineral oil.

"Nah, s'true. They say I'm a bit flinty, myself."

Granite met his optics, wary, considering.

Kup moved closer and slipped an arm around his shoulder. "Now, if I remember right, your grandma always had a plan. That run in the family too?"

"Maybe."

He might've been imagining it, but he thought something in the rock's optics softened, just a touch. He grinned. "Good. How 'bout you tell me all about it before those guards get back?"

He settled in to listen to his new friend's plan, feeling a lot better about the situation. Between an Autobot and 2-3 Rock Lords, they should be able to rock and roll out of there in no time.


End file.
